1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to the electrical connector having grounding plates with latching hooks to be pre-assembled with the terminal module before the final insert-molding process for forming the complete product.
2. Description of Related Art
The Chinese Utility Patent No. CN203942066 U discloses a receptacle connector and a plug connector with dual orientations mating, wherein the receptacle connector forms firstly the upper terminal module via a first step insert-molding process and the lower terminal module as well, and further sandwich a shielding plate therebetween to apply a second step insert-molding process for forming a final molded part. Lastly, a pair of grounding plates are assembled upon the insulative housing to finalize the terminal module. Notably, one potential problem is regarding the rigidity of the whole connector. Also, the ground plates successively assembled upon the terminal module after the terminal module is insert-molded, may affect the appearance of the terminal module.
Hence, an electrical connector including an improved structure is necessary.